No Name
by azuka-neko
Summary: true i dunno wat i should name this.. can u guys tell me when u review? Here's the summary: Ikuto always has a dream of his dad trying to kill him. He bumps into Amu, meets her friends, and starts to change his life well this is my 1st fanfic please R
1. Chapter 1

**Azuka: MY 1ST FANFIC NYA!!!!!!!!**

**Ikuto: Shut up......**

**Azuka: *starts crying* Amu nya!!!!!!! Kukai nya!!!!!!! Ikuto is bothering me nya!!!!!!!!!**

**Utau: They left....... gone on a date.....**

**Azuka & Ikuto: WAT NYA!!!!!!! (nya is 4 me... not Ikuto.....) WHY DID THEY NYA!!!!!!!!!! *starts crying***

**Utau: dunno! well azuka doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of us...... exept herself!!!!!!!!!**

**Azuka: You dumb butt nya!!!! Everyone knows that I own myself nya!!!!!**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

_"Dad!!! Don't leave me!!! I'll be good.... so please dad!!!!!!!" I was whinning and holding on to my dad's sleeve. He pushed me to the ground. He held up a knife and was about to kill me.  
"Stop!"......._

I opened my eyes and sat up. "It's that weird dream again..... Why is it always this dream? Can't I have a good dream?" I mummbled as I walked to the bathroom to wash my face.  
I went out, not saying a word, then I heard a..... "Itai!!!!!!!" It seemed like I bumbed into a girl but didn't see her.  
I looked down. There was a girl with strawberry colored pink hair, on the ground, rubbbing her head.  
_I guess she looses balance easily....._  
She looked up. She freaked out then stood up. She bended down as if she were bowing to me..... and she was......  
The pink haired girl said, "Gomenasai!!!!!!! I wasn't paying attention!!!!!!!!!"  
I smiled kindly and said, "Daijobu. I wasn't either..... Anyways.... what's your name?"  
"Amu! My name is Hinamori Amu!" She smiled and I think I slightly blushed.  
"Ahem.... Well nice to meet you Amu. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."  
Amu looked like she was thinking. After that she said, "Do you go to school Ikuto? I don't think your are..... Then where are you going?"  
I ignored her and turned around. "See you later!" was all I said to her....

**Amu's POV**

Ikuto left and I was there, standing alone. I walked to school thinking about Ikuto.  
_Tsukiyomi......Ikuto? _I smiled. _I think he is a nice person.... I wish we can meet again.....  
_I walked to school smiling the rest of the way.

*~Lunch Time~*  
I yawned. I ate lunch and had nothing to do. I walked around the school then heard, "Kyaaaaaa!!!!! Look at the boy over at the school gatd!!!!!" "OMG!!!! He is soooo cute!!!!!" "I wonder what his name is!!!!!!!" Girls were yelling and whispering about a boy.  
I wondered who the boy was. I knew it wasn't the school idols like Hotori Tadase and Souma Kukai. Everyone in this school knows about them.  
This was different..... The girls didn't know who this boy was....  
"A boy, nya? Most girls aren't _**this**_ hyper about a boy unless it's Tadase or Kukai, nya." Azuka said as she jumped out of nowhere.  
Rima walked by and asked Azuka, "Why can't you stop ending your sentences with nya?"  
"Who cares? Kawaii deshou?" Yaya said as she poked my sensitive spot. "Eeeek!" I yelled and noticed that kids were staring at me.  
"Yup, nya!!!!!! It's cute, nya!!!" Azuka replied. "'Kay..... now it's getting annoying Azuka....." I told Azuka this and she looked shocked.  
"Well, let's check the boy out!!!!!" Yaya screamed. "Okay..... It doesn't matter to me...." Rima replied.  
Azuka held Rima's hand as she jumped out of the window. "Eh?!" Rima said as she was being pulled.  
I ran with Yaya to the school gate. When Yaya and I met Azuka and Rima, we walked to the school gate.  
I saw Ikuto. He seemed to be waiting for someone. I guess Ikuto noticed me because he said, "Yo!"  
Everything was quiet....... Quiet...... until..... most of the girls surrounded me and my friends asking questions like:  
"Who is that person?" or "What is his name?" or "Is he your boy friend?"  
I felt dizzy....... I tried to answer the questions. "Uh...."

**Azuka's POV**

I jumped up to escape the crowd. Nobody seemed to notice me...... except the guy standing infront of the gate.  
I walked towards the boy and asked, "Who are you nya?"  
"First, tell me yours. If you say yours, I'll tell you mine." he said as he smirked.  
I felt my face getting hot. I turned away, closed my eyes and said, "Yamanatsu Azuka nya........." I opened one eye, "I told you mine so now you should tell me yours nya."  
He laughed. "Ikuto......... Tsukiyomi Ikuto........"  
I yelled at Ikuto, "What are you doing here?" This made the crowd turn around to see me and Ikuto talking.  
_Tsukiyomi Ikuto..... nya? I heard that name before nya........ _Ikuto interupted my thoughts.  
"I came here to see** my **Amu. Is there something wrong with that?"  
"**MY** AMU NYA? WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY **MY** NYA?" I got angry. I can't believed I blushed 'cause of him.  
"Why do you have to end your sentences with 'nya'?"  
"You don't need to worry about that nya! I asked you a question nya!!!!"

**Normal POV**

Azuka was angry. Her face was red. Really red.  
Amu came up to Azuka and put her hand on Azuka's shoulder. "Azuka, calm down!"  
Azuka slapped Amu's hand really hard. "Itai!" Amu said as she held the hit hand wither her other hand.  
Ikuto seemed to be angry. He had is fist up and was about to punch Azuka. Then, someone stopped Ikuto's fist.

* * *

**Azuka: AMU NYA!!!!!! KUKAI NYA!!!!!!! *dark, heavy air behind*  
**

**Amu & Kukai: Sorry!!!!!!!!! We were um...... 'kay.... nvm.....**

**Azuka: You guys have to clean up the room nya. *opens door***

**Amu: Isn't that your mess?**

**Azuka: Yea.....nya**

**Kukai: and... we have to clean it up?**

**Azuka: Yup nya*smiles...... dark, evil smile***

**Ikuto: Well I think their arguing will last _forever_ so um...... Please Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Redo

**Azuka: NYA NYA NYA NYA~!! Thank you for the reviews nya*cough*:  
Kurotsuki Aka (it's okay nya!!)  
oxCuteKataraox (yup nya! it is! exept i _might _have some tadamu & kukamu nya)  
Minnako Ann15 (i made a summary but it sucks nya.... well tnx nya!!!!!  
sierraphantom  
Blue-Cat-94 (tnx nya!!!!!!!)  
geni_ramenmonster  
black neko hime (your answer might be in this chapter nya!!)**

**Ikuto: Shut. Up. and why do you have to be coughing?  
**

**Azuka: Why do I have to shut up nya? *cough* You have _any_ right to make me shut up nya!!!!! *cough, cough* and I'm sick nya!!!! *cough, cough, cough*  
**

**Azuka&Ikuto: *electricity buzzes between eyes***

**Amu: Calm down Azuka, Ikuto. Azuka, you're wasting time.....  
**

**Kukai: Well, Azuka doesn't own Shugo Chara! or any of us!!!!! *grins & puts thumbs up*  
**

* * *

**Ikuto's POV**

Someone stopped my hand. The _someone _was Amu. She used all her strength and held onto my fist until I put her hand down.  
Amu yelled, "Ikuto!!!! What did you do that for? Why would you try to hit a girl?"  
Two boys with brownish redish hair walked behind the Azuka girl. One of them poured a bucket full of water on her and said, "Cool down, Azuka."  
"N......NYA!!!!!!! What did you do that for Hikaru!!!!!!" yelled Azuka as she was shivering cause of the freezing cold water.  
"Don't try to fight with every boy you see!!!" How many times do I have to tell you!" yelled the Hikaru or something dude.....  
Azuka turned around and was crying, "Kukai, nya!!! Hikaru is acting so harsh, nya!"  
I couldn't tell how she figured out who was who from the twins.  
Okay, now I figured out how she could tell who's who. It's their eye colors. Hikaru has red eys. Kukai has green.  
So.... Kukai patted Azuka's head and said, "Yamanatsu. Hikaru is right. You can't be fighting with every single boy you see. After all, you aren't as strong as you think."  
Azuka puffed her cheeks. "I am strong, nya! You just don't know it, nya! Plus, I don't care about Hikaru, nya...." She slightly blushed and it seemed to be shocking for Hikaru.  
I started to get bored so I walked to Amu and whispered into her ear, "See you later....." and left without turning back.

**Amu's POV**

I held on to my ear after Ikuto left because of his warm breathe. I think I was blushing madly cause Yaya said, "Amu-chii...... don't you like him?"  
I freaked out. Azuka and Hikaru turned around while having question marks above their heads.  
"Um..... wasn't school gonna end after lunch today?" Rima asked.  
"Oh yeah!!!!!!! Then let's go back to the class room to get our bags." I said smiling happily.  
We walked to our class rooms to get our bags. Azuka was shivering because of the cold, freezing water she had all over her; from head to toe. It seemed like the water got into her school uniform so it wasn't warm.  
"Azu-chii, daijobu?" Yaya asked. Azuka tried to smile. "Daijobu, nya. After all, this is nothing, nya!"  
After we got our bags, Kukai and Tadase joined us. Azuka and Hikaru were talking to them like Kukai & Tadase weren't the popular ones. (Well.... Hikaru can talk to Kukai everyday because they're a family.)

Yaya, Rima, and I werewalking without a word... Then something touched my shoulder.  
"AHHHK!" I screamed my lungs out. I turned around and saw that it was Azuka that touched me.  
"N.... Nani Azuka!!!" I yelled. "You seemed to be lonely so I was just about to mention about going to an ice cream shop, nya.  
Yaya yelled, "ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!" Rima said, "You know we can't because we have to study for the test tomorrow."  
I fell on the ground with a dark, heavy aura around me. "T....Test? We.... had a test....... tomorrow?"  
"Oh yeah, nya!!! Test, nya!!!! I forgot about it, nya!!! Well... _nobody _cares about my grades, nya!" Azuka said smiling while rubbing the back of her head. She kinda made me think about how she said 'nobody'.  
_Nobody? Thinking about it, I never went to Azuka's house or even saw her family....._ I thought.  
Tadase said, "I have to go now. See you tomorrow!" Tadase turned to the walked to the left corner.  
Later Yaya, then Rima left. "Well.... Jya ne minna!!!" I said as I was walking to the right corner.  
Azuka was waving her hands saying, "Madane nya!!!" Kukai was waving his hands with Azuka. Hikaru just put up a hand with a smile.

**Azuka's POV**

Everyone left but Kukai and Hikaru. Kukai asked, "Azuka, do you want to go eat some ice cream with us?"  
My eyes sparked, "I would love some nya!!!!!!!!" I sneezed because my jacket was still wet from the water Hikaru poured on me.  
Hikaru took off his coat and put it over me. "Since it's my fault that you are sneezing, you can wear that."  
I felt my cheeks getting hot..... Really hot.  
"Oh yeah!" Hikaru said as he put his finger up in the air.  
"Didn't I tell you not to end your sentences with nya? It's getting annoying and it's hard to understand what you are saying...." Hikaru said as he put his hand on his head.  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO!!!!!!!" I yelled. Hikaru put his hand down and looked at me while Kukai just grinned. "Was it just me or did you not end your sentence with nya?"  
"Um.........." I blushed then turned to Kukai. "Ku....Kukai! I'll go home and get dressed because it's cold in this wet uniform. Can you guys be waiting infront of my house after you guys get dressed?"  
Kukai grinned and said, "Wakatda!!!!! We'll see you infront of your house!!!!! We'll put our school bags away!!!!" They left and I ran home.  
*~Azuka's House~*  
I got dressed into my loose shirt with a black jacket on top. I also wore a dark red colored checked skirt with black leggings. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. When I looked in the mirror I noticed that my face was red. I heard Kukai and Hikaru yelling, "Azuka!!!!! What's taking so long?"  
I ran out of the bathroom, walked out of the door, and said, "Gomen, gomen nya!" I rubbed the back of my head.  
"Well, let's go get some ice cream nya!!!!!" I smiled with a fist in the air. I ran around like a kid.  
I heard Hikaru yell, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT END YOUR SENTENCES WITH NYA?"  
I turned around, put my finger under my eye, and stuck my tounge out. "Never, nya!"  
Then, I couldn't believe my eyes. _Was it just me or did I just see Hikaru blush? _I saw Kukai laugh, hitting Hikaru's back really hard. "OW!!!!" Hikaru yelled as his red face went away.  
I heard my stomache growl. I guess Kukai and Hikaru noticed. We all laughed all the way to the ice cream shop.

**Kukai's POV**

We got ice cream. Hikaru and I got two scoops of ice cream when Yamanatsu had four. I sweat dropped.  
"Yamanatsu, is it okay for you to eat all that?" I asked. I still call her Yamanatsu even though we knew each other since kindergarten. I think the reason Hikaru calls her Azuka is because he spent more time with her than me.  
Yamanatsu replied, "Daijobu, daijobu nya!!!! I can eat all this nya!!!" She looked happy.  
After we all finished our ice cream--which was surprising that Yamanatsu did--we went to the park  
When we were all sitting on a bench, Hikaru asked Yamanatsu a question.  
"Azuka. Why did you get angry at the Tsukiyomi Ikuto guy when he said my Amu?"  
Yamanatsu put her head down; bangs covering her eyes.  
"Um.... well nya..... I was.......kinda scared nya....."  
I asked her, "Why were you scared? How did that dude scare you?"  
It was quiet. Yamanatsu lifted her head and I saw tears falling down her face.  
"I was scared because I thought that Amu would leave me nya..... She was my true, best friend nya...."  
She started to wipe her tears away. "Even though I have Hikaru and Kukai with me nya.... Amu helped me with a lot of things nya.... Everytime she takes a step forward nya.... I..... I try to follow her but always falls and stays at the same place nya......I never move foward, nya....."  
I saw Hikaru putting his arms around Yamanatsu. I slightly smiled at the way Hikaru was acting.  
"H.....Hikaru nya?" Yamanatsu said as she looked up at him. They stayed in that position for a while. I was looking up at the sky and smiled.  
"Hikaru! You take Yamanatsu home. I was going to go with you guys but then I remembered something. Sorry!" I ran home smiling. I stopped then mumbled, "Well..... I guess I have to find a special person for me."

**Ikuto's POV**

I took a deep breath as I walked past lots of houses. I walked then I heard Amu's voice.  
"Ah!!! A drink of milk after a bath is wonderful!" I smirked as I jumped up to see Amu.

* * *

**Azuka: *cough, cough* Sorry that this chapter is a little boring nya..... *cough, cough***

**Ikuto: Yup! It was...... I only came out in the begining and the end.  
**

**Azuka: You baka nya....... *faints***

**Hikaru: *stares***

**Amu: AZUKA!!!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? SOMEONE, HELP!!! TAKE HER TO HER ROOM!!! NOW!!**

**Hikaru: Alright, alright.**

**Ikuto: *sits next to Amu and leans on her shoulder* Amu... I'm tired... Can I sleep here?**

**Amu: *blushes* .....  
**

**Kukai: Well please review!!!!! Don't forget to think of a title for this fanfic!!!!! *turns around* Lucky.....  
**


	3. author's note

**ATTENTION FANS OF NO NAME!!! HERE ARE 2 OPTIONS FOR THE TITLE HERE ARE THE OPTIONS:**

_**The Strings that Bring Us Together **_**or _Friendship & Love Rivary_**

**Please choose and sorry that I'm not updating the new chapter but I'm really busy...  
**


End file.
